


Fragile Rose

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst, Dream has a twin brother, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Love, M/M, Mushroom King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Nightmare Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Indulgent, THATS A TAG??, Teasing, Training, Twins, Unrequited Love, idk we'll see, im ashamed but i wanted twins au, its Nightmare, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Come on Dream!" Nightmare's teasing voice called out as he blocked off another direct sloppy lunge aimed towards his shoulder, "You're getting quite sloppy!"With only a grumble as a response, Dream retreated backwards, clenching his grip on his sword, and holding the tip of his sword right in front of him in a stance position. He's not about to lose this match once again. It may be a simple game for his brother, but it means so much more to him, the playoff being something he kept hidden in his heart for a while.orThe twins au no one asked for (Knight Dream and Nightmare) (I swear its better than it sounds)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	Fragile Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twin's au of Dream and Nightmare. I've noticed we got no twins au here, and in every fandom I've been, theres at least one. So here. This is all self indulgent! Also btw, I am horrible at writing so I'm sorry for any future writing mistakes, just trying to get better. (Also I know nightmare exists in this fandom, I just based off dream's twin based on him. Also, I mostly referred to Nightmare as Dream's brother, but they're twin brothers, but its weird to refer him to as Dreams twin idk)
> 
> This is anon cause I am embarrassed and ashamed and oh god what was i thinking, i hate life /j
> 
> (Also so sorry if I got their personality wrong, I have no clue how to write them. I know Dream shows more emotions than George, but I made him kinda weird here idk. Maybe a bit OOC idk,,,,,)

The Mushroom Kingdom, a kingdom with the fairest of blossoms and mushrooms, is a powerful empire. While the kingdom is considered to be thousands upon thousands of years old, its architecture is one to be amazed by. With its picturesque scenery, arable land, and sunlit weather, it's considered to be some sort of haven for many and all.

A magical faraway place with the most sublime environment deserves a king that can rule it fittingly, and its current king manages to fit that role so perfectly. A king so bright, so pretty and so warmhearted that it almost seems far-fetched, but alas it's not, rules these divine lands. And right by his side are his two guards.

They're known throughout the land for their outrageous adventures, fulfilling almost-impossible quests and always protecting his royal majesty from danger. Two guard dogs with unwavering loyalty towards their master. A devious duo, a mischievous one as some say, that understand each other almost flawlessly. But add the king to it and it runs so much deeper.

The connection between the three is so tender and rich, so vivid and perfect that some compare it to the three stars in Orion's belt, a constellation so bright that it stands out so much, but it's not almost as noticeable as the care these three hold for each other. But, every group has its series of secrecy. And behind this trio's masks of perfect lovely disguises lay some secrets that many can only rumor about it.

Shouts throughout the whole nation, chatter throughout the kingdom, and whispers in the long hallways.

Hidden among those noises is a rose, a rose unseen by all the distracting bushes of gossips that only help conceal it. It's one so obvious, so vivid with its red wine color standing out among the rows of emerald. Some have noticed the rose, but simply disregarded it and continued searching through the bush for more hidden roses that would absorb their interest far more.

If only they stayed to see what is so special about that dear rose.

(What's so wrong about it.)

* * *

"Come on Dream!" Nightmare's teasing voice called out as he blocked off another direct sloppy lunge aimed towards his shoulder, "You're getting quite sloppy!"

With only a grumble as a response, Dream retreated backwards, clenching his grip on his sword, and holding the tip of his sword right in front of him in a stance position. He's not about to lose this match once again. It may be a simple game for his brother, but it means so much more to him, the playoff being something he kept hidden in his heart for a while.

While he suspects his brother knows, he'd rather keep the feeling of butterflies flying around and making him feel sick to his stomach to himself only. His feelings aren't something to be gawked at. They're fragile, stored away in a glass container, one so easily breakable and so easy to shatter with a single word. 

Yet, even if they're hidden away, its still noticeable. Everyone can still see whats hidden away through the stainless glass, what Dream hides behind the invisible barrier. A single rose, one so bright, so big and so red, is what Dream is so afraid of. He's fought many monsters before, yet this single flower holds more power over him. 

(It represents something so wrong. Maybe that's why he's so scared of it) 

Looking at his mask on the floor, Dream took a deep breath and once again, lunged against his brother in an inattentive way, as if his mind still hasn't returned from the black abyss sucking all his thoughts and attention. He can't lose this, if his brother finds out, Dream isn't sure what Nightmare would do about it.

But Nightmare once again dodged the incoming wooden sword, this time kicking his right foot in front of him and tripping Dream. Normally, Dream would catch himself before falling, but his hesitance and occupied mind prevented him to do so. He fell on the grass in a disarray of limbs.

"Ouch!" Ignoring the loud cackles of his brother, Dream pulled himself up, grabbed his scratched wooden sword, and was about to resume his stance once again until he realized how dark it was getting. Looks like he lost. After all, he only had until sunset to win more matches than his brother and his brother managed to win with just a snippet of a hair. Damn it, if only he wasn't acting so confident in the start. He knows how sly his brother gets, after all, he-

"You like George," A sudden voice broke Dream's train of thoughts, immediately bringing him back from his over-scrutinizing mind and forcing him to interact. When Dream finally took those words in, blooms of red roses appeared on his cheeks and a slight shiver tingled through him due to how on point his brother's guess is.

(He's not surprised, he really isn't. He's not good at hiding how nice George made him feel. How warm and tingly he felt whenever he thought of George's lips on his, how George's soft, but strong hands on him makes him think...How he'd never be able to feel those feelings, how'd he never tell George since he knows what's currently happening, he's not that dense, he noticed the tension and the looks, he knows-)

"Hey Dream, you're spacing out again," A concerned voice, one so bright from its environment, suddenly appeared within the dark olive vines that were growing and overtaking Dream's mind as the seconds went by. God, he needed to get a hold of himself, he's been spacing out too much today. Dream blinked rapidly a few times, trying to clear those thoughts ( _Well, more like store them to dwell on later-_ ), and brought his attention back to his brother. "Are you okay?"

"..." Dream is fine, he knows that his brother knows he's fine. He wanted to snap at his brother for asking that -he never knows how to feel whenever his brother shows concerns; it was always too rare of a moment between them and too much for Dream to decipher and _feel_. But instead, he ignored his brother's concerns, and replied to the question his brother first asked, "Of course I like George, he's my friend."

A sigh. 

(Dream decided to ignore it.)

(He's not sure if its because he heard a slight tone of hurt in it (One so hidden he thinks he imagined it, but he knows when his brother sounds hurt) or because it irritated him. He went with the second choice for his own sake. )

"Dream, you know what I'm talking about," Dream only glared in response and went to start packing his training supplies all while turning his back to Nightmare. Dream knows he's stubborn, but his brother might be even more stubborn than him, "I'm talking about like-like. As in, you love George."

(He can feel the glass container slowly breaking, slowly showing cracks through it's clear pane. He noticed it starting from the top and slowly growing to reach the bottom. But before it became worse, Dream patched it up. Just like he did every time the glass got too close to shattering completely.)

Dream yet only stiffed, froze in his spot as soon as the word 'love' came out of Nightmare's mouth. He never used the word 'love' to describe his feelings about George. He knew that as soon as he used that word, he would have fallen in too deep, so he fooled himself. He only looked through the glass, never once touching the rose, far too afraid to brush against its petals.

(He barely even had the courage to look at it. The thorns attached to the rose were too much for him to see. His love for George shouldn't be associated with thorns, he doesn't want it to be considered dangerous. But thorns are always on roses and his shouldn't be an exception.)

He should have known his brother would do something like this, he should have anticipated it as soon as his brother suggested this little deal between them in the morning.

And now he only dug himself a deeper hole. 

"And h-how may that affect you?" Dream cursed himself for stammering, but he couldn't help it. His confidence slowly started wilting, breaking down its defense as the rose inside of him started copying him. He simply looked behind him and waited for his brothers next response, anticipating what his brother may break the tense air with.

While his answer isn't a simple straightforward yes or no, it implies something and he knew that's all that Nightmare needed to make his own conclusion. After all, they weren't the king's guards for no reason. 

"..." With a blank look on Nightmare's face, he started walking to his bag to pack up his stuff as well. Dream took the silence as the answer to his question and resumed his packing. But, in the middle of his packing, the noises of his brother moving around stopped and the noises of the wind ruffling through trees stood out more clearly. He briefly looked to check on Nightmare, curious as to why he stopped so soon. 

But instead, he was met with a sly grin, giving him a hint as to what his brother would next say. But he's sure nothing would have prepared him for his brother's response.

"I wish you the best of luck."

(Dream´s eyed widened and his jaw tensed up.)

And with that, Dream's brother walked away. If someone else was there, spectating the interaction between Dream and Nightmare, they'd assume that Nightmare gave his blessing to his brother, wished that the king would return his brother's affection and love. But Dream knew what it meant.

It was the start of a battle, a war for George's affections between the two of them. 

He should have known.

(But he didn't. Dream always knows, he always knows whats happening and what his brother wants to say. But this time he didn't know. )

He doesn't know how to feel. (But he can sense the vines slowly start growing back, going around him like a snake circling their prey. He's scared, he doesn't want rejection, but he knows, and he's nervous.)

(The awkward reply surprised him much more than he´d like to admit.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a note when I was writing it at 5 am and I decided to keep it. Maybe I'll write 2nd part idk, highly doubt anyone gonna read this LOL.
> 
> Uhh, like while i was writing this, i totally forgot about Sapnap. i wrote this at 5 am ok? i dont know why i described their connection like this jfrHJG. im just trying to get better at writing tbh, but im not picasso, so its gonna be very hard for me. what was i thinking?? oh gosh i need more sugar. btw this is a twins au of nightmare and dream LOL. i have no clue how that idea came to me, but i realized we got no twins au in this fandom and twins au are freaking AWESOME! the jealousy, angst, so perfect that i needed to write this. its all self indulgent btw (: also i have no clue if i got their personality correct?? like george is reserved, can be sassy, but idk, he seems like he'd be a really nice king if he wasn't sleeping all the time(Never said he was a good king, just a nice one). And Dream is...Dream. I based Nightmare on like the both of them, though switched some things up yknow? Like he'd be rlly mischievous, maybe a bit evil and more sly than dream, but also selfish(But I'd assume he'd rlly care for the people he loves) i know i gave him a somewhat bad personality, but thats just..idk cool.
> 
> (:
> 
> lowkey banging my head rn lol


End file.
